dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Itachi vs Luigi
Episode 8 Itachi (Nominated bu TheSoulOfMelemele) vs Luigi (nominated by LeTotalMemer Description the green plumber takes on a member of the akatsuki. Will he survive or be killed? Fight Kemek was patrolling the are until a mysterious figure appeared from behind him Kemek: Wha wh- who are you? ???: Settle down. I am not an enemy. I only wish to speak with your boss. Kemek: Very well Bowser was sitting in his throne angered. Bowser: I can't believe those stupid Plumbers ruined my plans again! Kemek: Excuse me Bowser? Bowser: What do you want and it better be good. Kemek: I brought someone to make a deal with you. Bowser: Bring him in. The throne doors open and the mysterious figure walked right in. Bowser: Who are you? I never seen you before? ???: I am Itachi Uchiha and I came to speak with you. Bowser: Well what is it and make it quick? Itachi: I hear you are having trouble dealing with those wretched plumbers am I correct? Bowser: Yeah? Itachi: Well perhaps you can send me to do your dirty work. Bowser: Really you would do that? Itachi: Of course. Bowser: Alright you're hired. Itachi: So who is my target? Bowser: I need you to take care of one of the Mario Brothers. If you manage to kill one of them, you will be rewarded. Itachi: Very well... where will I find them. Bowser: They are located at the Mushroom Kingdom. Itachi: Alright. And don't worry I will complete the task. Itachi teleports Meanwhile, it was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom. Toad is playing catch with Yoshi, Peach is playing tennis with Daisy. Mario: Wow what a lovely festival we are having! Luigi: Yeah with Bowser finally gone we can now celebrate! Mario: Yes and what could possibly go wrong. A mysterious figure with a black coat appears outta nowhere. Everyone was staring at the mysterious figure shocked. Daisy: Who is that?! Yoshi: I don't know. Must be another one of Bowser's minions. ???: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!! The mysterious figure released a ball of fire and incinerated the Festival which causes everyone to run for their lives. Mario: Oh no! The Festival's ruined? Luigi: WHYYYY!!!! (Points at Mysterious figure) Hey who are you?!!! ???: ... Luigi: Hey why you giving me the silent treatment?! you want to fight? ???: I am Itachi Uchiha. and yes I came to challenge you Green Plumber. Luigi: Wha- Me?!?! Alright. Mario: Good Luck Luigi and When you defeat him we can rebuild the festival. Luigi: OK Mario runs inside the Castle Luigi: So, why are you here Itachi. Itachi: Isn't it Obvious? Bowser hired me to kill you... Luigi: OH NOOO! (Gets into fighting position) Well If it's a fight you want. then you got one! Itachi: So, you are challenging the Akatsuki? Then so be it. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Luigi shoots out multiple fire-balls but itachi dodges them with ease. Itachi: Is that it? I will show you what a true fireball is. Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu Itachi shoots out a Giant Fireball at Luigi which burns Luigi: Yowch!! Hot Hot Hot Hot!!!! Luigi runs around trying to put out the fire. The fire has been put out but by the time he looked up he was caught of gurard by Itachi's kick. Itachi: Is that the best you can do..? Luigi: Oh it's on! Luigi uses his green missle at Itachi but Itachi dodges it and Luigi Bumped his head in front of a wall. Luigi: OK Luigi YOU CAN DO THIS!!!! Itachi approaches Luigi from behind. and grabs Luigi. Itachi: Mangekyo Sharingan! Luigi: OH no!!! (Tapped in Itachi's Nightmare realm Itachi: The Tsukoyomi is mine command. (Many of him appear near Luigi's prison) Itachi: I'll keep cutting you like this for the next 72 hours. Itachi's clones continouesly cut Luigi Everything went back to normal but Luigi somehow survived Luigi grabs the ice flower and throws iceballs at Itachi which freezes him. Itachi: (What is this?) Luigi: Now is my chance!! Luigi walks over to Itachi and gives him a strong uppercut with his super jump punch which launches him really high. and Itachi explodes, Luigi thought he was never coming back. Luigi: Yay!!!! Go Lugi Go Luigi!!! Itachi (Appears from behind) Don't celebrate just yet... Luigi: Wha- How are you- Itachi: That was a clone you killed... now A smash ball appeared. Luigi: Oh..! MINE!!! (Tries to grab the Smash Ball. But Itachi grabs it before him). Itachi: It's over... (Activates Susanoo which is his final smash) now Totsuka Blade! The susanoo slices Luigi in half and diappears Itachi returns to Bowser's Throne. Bowser: Well how was it? Itachi: My objective is complete... Bowser: Excellent! Say How about you become a new member of my army? Itachi: ... Deal. This Match-ups winner is... Itachi Uchiha!!! Next time on Den's DBX... ???: You ready for this? ???: Athena Guide me! Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights